Consequences
by MeganLo1990
Summary: What happens when two members of the BAU both get pregnant...by the one and only David Rossi. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review guys, thanks!

Chapter 1.

" I'm pregnant."  
>" Excuse me? Your what?" Dave replied. His alarmed eyes and panicked voice were enough for Jennifer Jareau to realise he was in no means happy by this revelation. The young blonde agent ran her hand through her hair sighing. It wasn't often that David Rossi was speechless, but right now was one of those times.<br>" I'm pregnant Dave," JJ repeated. David Rossi stared back at her. Okay, she definitely wasn't joking around. At fifty-six years of age, this was not something he'd ever planned on happening. Sure he regretted not having children in his youth but now as he grew older he was looking forward to retiring with no responsibilities.  
>" JJ it was only one time? Are you sure it's mine?" Dave questioned without thinking of the words he was saying.<br>" Of course it's yours Dave! I don't go around sleeping with my colleagues. This cannot be happening with you? Anyone but you," JJ panicked pacing back and forth on the spot. Dave was going to retort at the insult, but closed his mouth before he said anything he may regret.  
>" Are you keeping it?" Dave asked worriedly. JJ stopped on the spot and stared back at him. The look in her bright blue eyes gave him the answer he was looking for.<br>" We don't have to tell anyone you're the father. I'm perfectly capable of raising this child by myself. I don't want a father in her life who'll just leave us at the first sign of trouble," JJ admitted. Dave paused for a few seconds.  
>"Her?" Dave asked curiously. JJ laughed slightly.<br>" The doctor says I'm only twelve weeks. But I have a feeling it's a girl," JJ replied smiling into the distance, subconsciously placing her hand upon her stomach.  
>" JJ...I don't know. I'm not saying I don't want involved but it's a lot to take in. Just give me some time to get my head around it," told Dave. Many thoughts of dirty nappies and early morning wake-ups were currently floating around inside his head.<br>JJ nodded. " It was a one time thing Dave. Neither of us expected this but I'm doing it with or without you. It's your choice." On that note, JJ turned on her heels and headed out of Dave's office. Hearing the door shut, Dave sank down into his seat.  
>A stupid drunken one-night-stand after a tough case a few months ago was going to come back to bite him. And it was going to bite him hard.<p>

As Dave packed away his files for the weekend, there was a knock on his office door. Before he could reply to enter, the door was thrust open and a furious looking Emily Prentiss stormed inside.  
>" You idiot! You absolute idiot! This is all your fault, if it wasn't for you this wouldn't be happening. Men! I just had to sleep with David Rossi didn't I? I was drunk, you took advantage..." Emily started.<br>Dave looked back at Emily confused.  
>" Can I ask what I've done to piss you off? And I didn't take advantage, if you remember I was probably more drunk than you," David replied baffled.<br>" The doctors confirmed it. I'm pregnant Dave, nine freaking weeks pregnant. This is all your fault. I wanted a baby with the perfect man and settle down, not you! _Anyone_ but you!" she screamed, her face turning red with fury and her fists clenching into tight balls.  
>At that moment, David Rossi swore his heart stopped beating. He quickly grabbed onto the nearby desk to steady himself. Did she just say pregnant? She definitely just said pregnant. But she couldn't be pregnant. JJ was pregnant, Emily could <em>not<em> be pregnant too.  
>" Snap out of it Rossi! Did you even hear what I just said!" the brunette shouted angrily.<br>" P..pregnant?" he stuttered, in utter shock. He needed to know he heard her right, surely this couldn't be happening. Was this some terrible nightmare?  
>" Yes, pregnant. As in bun in the oven, as in having your freaking child. Me, Emily Prentiss, is having David fricking Rossi's child. Why does God hate me, he must hate me so much. <em>Anyone<em> but you!" Emily shouted, running her hand through her brunette locks angrily. Keen to change the subject before he was insulted even further, David sighed.  
>" Are you sure it's mine?" he questioned. At that moment, if looks could kill, he would be a dead man.<br>" Of course it's yours! Are you implying I sleep around!" screeched Emily, her eyes darting round for something nearby to throw at him. Preferring at his head.  
>" I wasn't implying anything Emily. What are you going to do?" he asked. If possible, her face filled with more fury. What had he said now?<br>" What am I going to do? What am I going to do? As if I'd have a abortion, you knew what I went through the first time. I can't believe you even asked me that. I can't believe I'm even standing here. Why did I even tell you? My child will be better off fatherless than have David freaking Rossi as their father. Screw you Rossi."  
>On that note, the door of his office slammed shut.<p>

It took Rossi a few moments to process what just happened. He'd barely had chance to get his head around JJ's revelation, and now this? This had to be a nightmare. This couldn't be real, could it? He had two of his colleagues pregnant. Two! He'd never planned to be a father, and he certainly didn't want to become one at his stage of life. He couldn't just ignore the fact he'd impregnated two woman though. Two woman who were best friends nonetheless. Two woman who meant a lot to him, and meant _a lot_ to the team. His life would not be worth living when the men found out. Scrap that, his life would not be worth living the second Penelope Garcia found out.

_This could not be happening._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very sleepless night for David Rossi. And not for the reasons he'd be happy to be kept awake by. All night thoughts of dirty nappies and screaming babies swirled through his mind. Never mind one child, two! Two babies, due to be born only weeks apart. He never planned on becoming a father, never mind having two children with two different woman – who just happened to be best friends with one another.

When the very tired man eventually dragged himself into the BAU that morning, he was greeted with the scowl of a still furious Emily Prentiss. Only seconds later, JJ waltzed past pleasantly greeting everyone nearby except him.

It was now almost 6oclock, and almost everyone had retreated home. Trying to keep occupied to keep his mind off his current problems, he decided to stay a while longer to finish off some case files.

"Dave, can I talk to you?" Hotch questioned, knocking slightly on the office door and strolling inside. He took a seat on the seat by the desk. Rossi nodded curiously, remembering that Hotch was supposed to be heading off early today for once to spend time with Jack.

" I shouldn't really be telling you this, but JJ and Emily..they're both pregnant Dave. They both separately came to my office today and told me. JJ's a bit further on that Emily, but I think they both told me because they wanted to know they'd be safe in the field. Neither of them have told anyone yet, it's a bit too early. I'm happy for them of course, but I have no idea how we're going to cope with two of our best agents on maternity leave at exactly the same time," Hotch sighed.

Rossi's face paled the second his friend mentioned the girls. He tried his hardest not to appear guilty, unaware of how much information the Unit Chief had.  
>"P..p..pregnant you say? I wasn't uh, aware that they were uh, dating, you know uh seeing anyone, uh you know, in relationships or anything," he stuttered, running his hand through his hair and darting his eyes around the room to avoid looking at his friend.<p>

A unassuming Hotch shrugged. " I don't think they were. Accidents for them both I think. JJ didn't really talk about it, all she said was she was keeping the child whether or not the father wanted involved. She wouldn't say who the father was," he retorted.

" Good! I mean uh, it's good she's keeping the child regardless. And Emily?" Rossi replied, breathing a sigh of relief when he discovered the blonde hadn't revealed the identity of her child's father.

" I'm hoping Emily's hormones during her pregnancy don't get too bad. Otherwise we're going to have to get her off of a murder charge. I'm not exaggerating, she's absolutely fuming at whoever this man is. Apparently, and I quote, the self-centered son of a bitch who got her knocked up will never set eyes upon her child, if he dares to breathe a word to her she will personally castrate him," laughed Hotch, not even noticing the terror on Rossi's face.

" And apparently he was 'god awful' in bed too, and he's the worst possible candidate for a father. She stopped telling me this when she realised she was speaking to me, her boss, but you get the picture. She's furious," he continued.

_God awful in bed?_ She had to be joking. Wait, that didn't matter right now. Focus Rossi, focus. Shaking his head to concentrate, he looked up at Hotch.  
>" She was probably just exaggerating. We don't know that the father isn't involved yet, maybe he just needs to sort his head out. After all, it would be his child too," Rossi replied. Hotch narrowed his eyes for a moment at the older man, then shrugged.<p>

" By the sounds of it, the man's living on borrowed time. And if Emily doesn't kill him, I'm sure once Morgan and Garcia find out they will. And that goes for the father of JJ's baby too. Those men will regret refusing to get involved," Hotch retorted.

" I haven't..I mean, I'm sure the father hasn't refused to get involved, in either case. It's a, it _would_ _be a_ shocking thing to find out I'm sure. The guy, I mean guys, probably just need time to get their head around the fact there be a dad," Rossi said.

Hotch looked at his friend again for a couple of seconds. " Are you okay? Your stuttering quite a lot and you look as pale as a ghost," questioned a concerned Hotch, noticing his demeanour.

Rossi nodded, almost too quickly. " I'm perfectly fine. I'm tired that's all, and concerned about the girls of course," he lied.

Although he was keen to question the older man more as something didn't quite feel right, Hotch had just noticed the time on his watch. " I've got to go Dave, I promised Jack I'd take him to the cinema. You should probably head off soon too, I'll see you tomorrow," the Unit Chief told, leaving the office.

As soon as the door shut, Rossi dropped his head into his hands. If Hotch knew, it would only be a matter of time until those closest to the girls found out. Then it would only be a matter of time until he was found out to be the father of both babies. Then he would be a dead man.

Thankyou for your reviews guys! Keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
